


Whining

by Bluekit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, First Time writing Smut, Frottage, Fuff ending because that's who I am, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekit/pseuds/Bluekit
Summary: Yamaguchi had become talented in reading Tsukishima especially when it came to what Tsukishima wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, please be gentle with me. I tried DX I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima was never very vocal about what he wanted. Yamaguchi discovered this long ago and had become skilled at being able to assess what Tsukishima wanted through the taller man’s body language. So when the blond pressed himself into Yamaguchi’s side while they sat on the couch, watching movies, and rested a hand on Yamaguchi’s waist, Yamaguchi knew exactly what Tsukishima wanted.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said softly as he turned to completely face Tsukishima. Tsukishima buried his face in Yamaguchi’s neck, lightly nipping at the skin. Yamaguchi let a shaky huff of air and positioned himself so he was straddling the taller man, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck to Tsukishima. Humming, Tsukishima kissed up Yamaguchi’s neck, to his jaw, before finally reaching his lips. He gently bit Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, pulling. Yamaguchi gripped Tsukishima’s shoulders tightly.

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s face and they properly kissed, lips pushing against each other. Their noses bumped together and Tsukishima’s glasses rode up. Tsukishima’s hands slid up and down Yamaguchi’s sides before resting at the freckled-man’s hips. He held Yamaguchi’s hips with a tight grasp as they kissed and kissed and kissed. When Tsukishima kissed him harder, Yamaguchi gasped and Tsukishima’s tongue entered his mouth, swirling in all kinds of ways that made Yamaguchi’s head hurt. Yamaguchi felt dizzy and he pulled away to suck in a gasp of air.

Tsukishima went back to kissing Yamaguchi’s neck, sucking occasionally. Yamaguchi sharply inhaled when Tsukishima bit down on the side of his neck. It felt _so_ good. Tsukishima sucked at the spot before licking at the soon-to-be dark mark, soothing the sting with a swipe of his tongue. Yamaguchi shuddered, his fingers digging into Tsukishima’s shoulders. Tsukishima pulled back to hover over Yamaguchi’s lips, licking his own lips.

“You’re certainly taking your time,” Yamaguchi said and grinned.

“We haven’t had any time to ourselves this week,” was Tsukishima’s answer. It was true; both their work schedules were hectic that week and they barely had time to see each other despite living together. Yamaguchi missed Tsukishima’s kisses and touches so he was content with taking their sweet time.

Eventually kissing wasn’t enough anymore and Yamaguchi began to move his hips to create friction. He was becoming increasingly aroused, needing some type of movement to satisfy the growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. From the way he moved his hips, he could tell Tsukishima was experiencing the same thing.

Tsukishima fingers tightened their grip on Yamaguchi’s waist and the blond groaned into the kiss. “Bedroom,” he mumbled against Yamaguchi’s lips. He stood up, Yamaguchi wrapping his legs around Tsukishima’s waist, and carefully maneuvered them to their bedroom. He not so gently dropped Yamaguchi onto the bed, quickly crawling over the brunette to reconnect their lips.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whined and balled his hands into Tsukishima’s shirt, pulled the blond closer to him. His hips jutted up; he needed to feel Tsukishima’s hip against his own, to create that wonderful friction. Tsukishima pulled at the hem of Yamaguchi’s shirt, and when the freckled-man lifted his arms in response, he tugged it off and threw it to the side.

Tsukishima pulled away with a smirk before sliding down in between Yamaguchi’s legs. He pushed Yamaguchi’s legs apart to comfortably accommodate himself. A hand teasingly tugged at the top of Yamaguchi’s pants.

Yamaguchi nodded and Tsukishima pried them off, tossing them to the side. All that remained was Yamaguchi’s boxers. Tsukishima moved his face forward until his mouth was directly above Yamaguchi’s crotch. He placed a hand on the smaller man’s hip to keep him in place as he lowered his mouth. He licked at the outline of Yamaguchi’s semi-hard dick, wetting the fabric. He began to suck and nip before pulling away.

Yamaguchi tried to roll his hips up, but Tsukishima’s hand kept him still. Biting the back of his hand, Yamaguchi muffled his groan of frustration. Tsukishima smirked and lowered his mouth again, sucking once more. Finally, after what felt like _ages_ to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima pulled off Yamaguchi’s boxers to let his aching dick free. Yamaguchi was fully hard at this point.

Tsukishima licked a stripe up the shaft, his tongue circling around the tip. His eyes flickered up to Yamaguchi who was desperately trying to hold in his moans. Tsukishima suddenly straightened up with a deadly glint in his eye. He crawled back up Yamaguchi’s body and tore Yamaguchi’s hand away from his mouth.

Lips close to Yamaguchi’s ears, he whispered, “Don’t you dare hold back any of those sounds from me. I want to hear every noise you make clearly. Be a good boy, okay?”

Yamaguchi didn’t hold back his moan that time when Tsukishima called him a good boy. He tried to glare at the taller man, but failed miserably. Tsukishima _knew_ Yamaguchi had a thing for being praised in bed and was willingly to use it against him. Bastard.

After Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, Tsukishima returned to his place between Yamaguchi’s legs. His lips enclosed around the head of Yamaguchi’s dick and he started to suck lightly. Yamaguchi whimpered and closed his eyes. He was somewhat sensitive at this point. His hips tried to roll up again, but Tsukishima was quick to put a hand on Yamaguchi’s hip to prevent him from doing so.

Yamaguchi whined and gripped the sheets as Tsukishima took him further in his mouth, tongue flattening around his shaft. The sounds Tsukishima made as he began to bob his head on Yamaguchi’s dick were absolutely vulgar, but it turned them both on even more. Yamaguchi quietly moaned, almost covering his mouth to cover it, but stopped himself.

“Good boy,” Tsukishima hummed around Yamaguchi’s dick, the vibrations sending shivers up Yamaguchi’s spine. He sucked harder and rubbed circled into Yamaguchi’s hips. His own dick grew harder by the second as he sucked Yamaguchi’s, and he began to slowly grind his hips into the mattress.

“Ah-h, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi was breathing heavily now. “I’m close.” He was embarrassed that he was so close to the edge already even though they hadn’t been at it for very long.

As soon as those words came out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi’s dick a final suck before pulling off with a loud ‘pop.’ He was going to make every last second count. He crawled back over Yamaguchi, kissing up his chest, bracing himself with his arms on either side of Yamaguchi. His lips brushed over a nipple and he licked it once before continuing his way up to Yamaguchi’s neck.

Yamaguchi glared at Tsukishima when he realized the blond had stopped sucking him off, but his expression quickly changed when Tsukishima attached his lips to Yamaguchi’s neck. Neck kisses were one of his many weaknesses.

“Tsukki, hurry up,” Yamaguchi panted as his hips thrusted forward. Going from having all attention below the belt to no attention was slowly killing him. Part of him wanted to draw this out as long as they could, the other part wanting to satisfy his needs as quickly as possible. He positioned himself further under Tsukishima and pulled the blond closer. His hips thrusted up and his dick rubbed against Tsukishima’s clothed thigh. Hooking one leg over Tsukishima’s, Yamaguchi lifted his hips up again.

“Humping my leg like a dog, huh?” Tsukishima smirked and kissed Yamaguchi on the lips sloppily. “What a good boy.” Their teeth clacked together as their kisses became more desperate and hurried. Normally Yamaguchi would have felt some embarrassment as he humped Tsukishima’s leg to relieve some of the pressure building in his groin, but he was in a haze of pleasure.

He ceased his movements when the feeling of his dick rubbing against Tsukishima’s jeans became a bit uncomfortable. “Off,” Yamaguchi demanded and sharply pulled on Tsukishima’s pants. Tsukishima complied and shed his pants and boxers swiftly. Tsukishima still had his shirt on, but neither cared enough to remove it at this point.

Yamaguchi’s hands slid under Tsukishima shirt so he could feel the smooth muscle of the blond’s chest, moving on to scratch at his back with blunt nails. He was about to continue humping Tsukishima’s thigh, but the blond put a hand on his hip and pushed down.

Tsukishima’s hand dipped between them and ghosted over Yamaguchi’s dick. He gave Yamaguchi’s shaft a quick stroke and moved onto his own, neglected dick. He began stroking himself, nearly crying out now that he was finally being touched, and continued kissing Yamaguchi.

Pushing Tsukishima’s hand to the side, Yamaguchi stroked Tsukishima dick, rubbing at the head, pulling. Tsukishima lowly moaned, dropping his head onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder. His chest heaved up and down as Yamaguchi pumped him with a tight fist. He was twirling his hand around Tsukishima’s dick at different paces while his other hand mimicked the pattern on the blond’s back.

After a few moments, Yamaguchi impatiently whined, reminding Tsukishima that he had left the smaller man hanging on the edge. Tsukishima’s large hand covered both of their dicks, starting to stroke them both at a slow pace.

Yamaguchi’s thrusted his hips in time with Tsukishima’s strokes. Throwing his head back, he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. He arched his back and shamelessly moaned. Tsukishima left wet, loud kisses on Yamaguchi’s collarbone as he continued stroking them at a faster pace now. His hand slipped up to rub the precum gathering at both their heads. Slickening his hand with it, he pumped them faster, harder.

Their dicks were rubbing together deliciously and the contact was pushing Yamaguchi closer and closer to the edge. The friction was absolutely wonderful and he couldn’t get enough of it. Yamaguchi had closed his eyes at some point or another as the pleasure built in the pit of his groin. It was getting difficult to hold back at this point.

“Tsukki, I’m going to,” Yamaguchi cried out and clutched at Tsukishima tighter.

“Go on,” Tsukishima encouraged. He was nearly there as well. He was pumping them as fast as he could.

Yamaguchi felt the pleasure take over his body and he came with a drawn-out moan. Tsukishima came quickly after him with a moan rivaling Yamaguchi’s.  The arm that was holding most of his weight throughout the entire act so he didn’t squish Yamaguchi gave out and he collapsed on top of the smaller man.

Both men were breathing heavily. Tsukishima rolled off Yamaguchi and onto his back, trying to calm his breathing.

“Fuck,” Yamaguchi managed to say after a moment. He shifted onto his side to look at Tsukishima. His hair was matted to his sweaty forehead, his face flushed. Yamaguchi guessed he was probably in the same state. “We should clean up or else we’ll regret not doing so in the morning.”

Tsukishima hummed in response and sat up. He was beginning to feel dirty and gross now that he had cooled down and his sweat had dried.

He and Yamaguchi showered together quickly before changing the sheets and pulling on fresh pajamas. They slipped under the covers, Yamaguchi nestling himself into Tsukishima’s side.

Running a hand through Yamaguchi’s hair, Tsukishima closed his eyes, humming. Yamaguchi buried his face into Tsukishima’s chest and smiled. Spending time with Tsukishima was his favorite thing in the world and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

“Hopefully our work schedules aren’t too hectic this upcoming week,” Yamaguchi said, unsure if Tsukishima was awake or asleep.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agreed in a sleepy voice. “There’s a new museum opening next week and I want to go.”

“Of course.” Yamaguchi laughed quietly. “I better be invited to go along.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s smile grew wider and he snuggled as close to Tsukishima as he could. Nope, he most certainly wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Unbetaed as per usual so if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know! I hope this wasn't too bad of a first attempt at writing smut. I've been wanting to for a while and finally got the motivation to just do it thanks to a rp I'm apart of. Swiggity swag.  
> P.S Of course it had to have somewhat of a cute ending because that's just the type of person I am.


End file.
